Lighters may be used to ignite cigarettes, firecracker fuses, and smoking apparatuses. Conventional liquid-based cigarette lighters typically include a liquid hydrocarbon source, such as butane. Inhalation of butane can cause health problems by interfering with the lungs and/or heart. Additionally, butane and other hydrocarbons are considered to be “fossil fuels”. The combustion of butane produces carbon dioxide, a greenhouse gas that contributes to global warming. Furthermore, liquid-based lighters are prone to the effects of wind since liquid lighters typically produce an exposed flame that may be unexpectedly extinguished by strong breezes.
Electronic lighters include a resistive heating element coupled to a heat conductive contact module, such as a metal plate or ceramic tip. Electronic lighters are not prone to the effects of wind. However the heat conductive contact modules of electronic lighters typically stay hot for a length of time after the power has been switched off. The hot heating elements of electronic lighters can cause personal injury and also may pose as a fire hazard. For example, property damage and/or personal injury may occur when an electronic lighter has been switched off yet is still hot and is then inadvertently knocked over onto an object or brushed against the skin of a user if dropped.